Adventures in Oz
by Lunar-Essence
Summary: Ginny needed help with her assignment and who better to go to for homework advice than wonder witch Hermione? Hermione however, gets a tad over enthusiastic about the whole thing and next thing you know, she’s landed them in the wonderful land of Oz.


** Author's Note:** This plot bunny just hopped its way into my head and wouldn't leave me alone unless I typed it down. So... here you have it. I've decided I quite like spur of the moment writing .

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. I am just a humble first time fan fiction writer who was attacked by a plot bunny.

**Chapter 1: Over the Rainbow**

"But of course, one universally agreed upon factor when it comes to Muggle fairy tales is that the nature of the tale does not depend on whether fairies appear in it," Professor Burbage explained.

Ginny tuned her out. Usually she loved Muggle Studies, but today she was just too hungry to concentrate on anything other than food. She looked at her watch and sighed. Taking out a spare bit of parchment from her bag, she started doodling pictures of things she desperately wanted to eat.

_ Argh! I need to get my mind _ off _ food_ she thought. _ Not torture myself by thinking about it some more_

"Miss Weasley!" Professor Burbage's voice broke into Ginny's thoughts. "Yes, Professor?" she asked guiltily, realizing she hadn't been paying attention.

"Did you hear what I was talking about?" the professor asked.

Ginny winced inwardly as she stood up and gave what she hoped was a winning smile. "Of course Professor. Whatever made you think I didn't?"

Professor Burbage smiled sweetly. "Well then, you will certainly have no problems telling the class what I said, will you?"

Ginny tried to remember what she'd heard. _Something about fairies?_ She wondered to herself. _ I definitely heard something to do with tails. _

"Um, you were telling us about the anatomy of mutant fairies who appear to have sprouted tails for no apparent reason?" she invented wildly.

The entire class burst out laughing.

Professor Burbage hid a smile. "As fascinating as that sounds Miss Weasley, I teach Muggle Studies not Care of Magical Creatures. Try to remember that next time, won't you?"

_ Oops. _ "Yes, Professor," Ginny muttered, resuming her seat.

"As I was saying," Professor Burbage continued. "Fairy tales and folk lore are part of the Muggles' popular culture. And surprisingly enough, they've even managed to embed an iota of truth into some of their stories regarding magical creatures."

"Try reading the entire collection of fairy tales and you will not be disappointed. They are fascinating; if not merely for their amusing perceptions of magical creatures and even witches and wizards. If this doesn't encourage you, then I must remind you that they are extremely important from your O.W.L.s point of view. Ah, finally some interest," she smiled as the students sat up attentively. "I want a thorough report on a popular Muggle fairy tale of your choosing. Last day, Monday."

The class groaned. The bell rang just then and there was a mad scramble for books, bags and quills. "And remember children," Professor Burbage said. "Quantity doesn't matter but quality most certainly does. I will know if you've started on Sunday night. Class dismissed."

Ginny rushed out of the classroom and hurried to the Great Hall. She didn't even notice as she knocked down a suit of armour. She rushed into the Hall, sat at the Gryffindor table and began pulling everything edible in sight towards her.

Ron looked at his sister gulping down insane amounts of food. "That's the Weasley spirit!

* * *

The moon twinkled brightly as the shadow of a bat flew across it.

An owl hooted.

Ginny woke up with a start. "Crap! The Muggle Studies assignment!"

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered. "Wake up!"

"Lumbledum," Hermione murmured. Ginny poked her in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Hermione sat up with a jerk. "What the -- Ginny?!" she yelled noticing her "attacker".

"Shhhh!" Ginny whispered furiously. "Come outside," she began dragging Hermione by her shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded in the hallway outside her dorm. "It's --," she looked at her watch. "For Merlin's sakes it's 2.30!"

"I know," Ginny said. "And I'm sorry but I need your help!"

"Help with what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Monday!" she screeched as Ginny finished explaining her predicament. "Let me get this straight. You wake me up at a time no sane person should be up asking me to help you with an assignment which is due tomorrow?!"

"Um, yeah," Ginny replied.

"And you had _ a week _ to get it done?" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes."

"And you realize this in the middle of the bloody morning?"

"Ok fine, we all get it. Ginny is dumb and desperately needs Hermione's help to get her out of this fix!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Too right Ginny does," Hermione said, throwing Ginny a dark look.

"So Ginny is asking nicely. Please, please for the love of all things holy please!" Ginny pleaded.

"Fine," Hermione sighed. "But only if you stop referring to yourself in the third person."

"Aw why!" Ginny said. "It's fun! Ginny is so highly grateful to Hermione for being such a brick of a friend!"

"Stop it."

"Ginny loves Hermione."

"Enough already."

"Ginny is forever in Hermione's debt."

"Shut up."

"Ginny and Hermione need to go to the library right now."

"I will smack you so hard so help me -- "

"OK I'm done. So, what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"What we need is the Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map," Hermione said, heaving an inward sigh of relief.

"So, what we need is Harry?"

"Not if you know where he keeps them," Hermione grinned and ran off towards the boy's dormitories.

* * *

"I can't believe you stole Harry's cloak and map!" Ginny exclaimed as the two girls entered the confines of Hogwarts library.

"I'm doing this to help you, you know," Hermione snapped.

"I know but still!" Ginny shook her head in wonder.

"Do you want to be caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris?" Hermione asked peevishly.

"No."

"So shush then."

"And anyway," Hermione said without turning to look at Ginny. "It's not called stealing when you intend to return it. It's called borrowing without permission."

"Whatever you say," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you sure they'll have Muggle books in here?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm quite sure I saw some in my 3rd year," Hermione muttered walking towards the back of the room. She bent down and began scanning the shelves. "They had some useful spells written behind them too."

"Spells?" Ginny peered over her shoulder. "This is just a simple assignment Hermione! Why would I need magic?"

"You'll see," Hermione replied mysteriously.

After 15 minutes of searching (well Hermione did the searching. Ginny just stood around trying to look like she was actually contributing to the process), Hermione's voice cried out "Ah ha!"

"Did you find it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yes," Hermione grinned showing her a dust covered book, bound in leather. "Trust me. It'll be much more informative this way."

"What do you mean this way?" Ginny asked. "I just need help writing the report Hermione!"

Hermione didn't hear her as she hurriedly leafed through the book. She paused on the last page. "Here hold this," she thrust the book into Ginny's hands.

"Woah!" Ginny balanced the book. She tried to read what was written. Hermione held the book too. "Um, Hermione. I don't think the book is so heavy that two people need to hold it."

Hermione made shushing noises as she began to read what was written on the bottom of the page.

_ Zo fo draziw lufrednow eht ot tub ereht ton ereh ton em ekat _

Nothing happened. They waited silently for 2 minutes. "Huh," Hermione looked confused. "Why didn't it work?"

"Why didn't what work?" Ginny asked. "Hermione, will you please just tell me what's going on?"

"It was supposed to work," Hermione muttered, staring at the book. Ginny stared at the book too.

It began within a matter of seconds. A huge gust of wind blew in from the windows. "But they're shut," was all Ginny thought before the candles were extinguished. The wind swirled around the two Gryffindors; one looking satisfied, another astonished. The wind tried to snatch the book from their grasp but Hermione held onto it tight. There was a swirl of colour and then darkness.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes and immediately felt the burn of the bright sun on them. She staggered for a bit and plopped down gently on the grass.

_ Wait a minute. Sun? Grass?!_ Ginny looked around. Beside her, Hermione stood with a satisfied smirk on her face. They weren't standing in the dusty library anymore. They were in a bright clearing; the sun shining brightly overhead and fresh grass and flowers of all colours growing around them. _ Green grass in the middle of winter?_ Ginny wondered in astonishment. _ That's it. Either I'm dreaming or I've suddenly turned completely mental. _

"What did you do Hermione?" Ginny was finally able to ask.

Hermione smiled and put her arm around Ginny. "Ginny, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

** A/N:** Sorry if this doesn't seem terribly funny yet. I just needed to get them out of Hogwarts first. Stick with me to see how it goes. Oh and remember, nothing makes me happier than brand new shiny reviews. hint

_ But of course, one universally agreed upon factor when it comes to Muggle fairy tales is that the nature of the tale does not depend on whether fairies appear in it._ This line has been borrowed and slightly tweaked from Wikipedia.


End file.
